toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown
Unknown is a fanfiction created by ScourgesCustomPlants. Prolouge: A Midsummer Night's Crash It was very late at night, approximately 11:24, when there was a bright flash of light. What appeared to be a shooting star descended rapidly in the sky, going up in flames. The closer the thing got, the brighter it became. It brushed against trees, setting them on fire. Not long after, it crashed. The explosion was deafening. One cog was just walking by when the ship crashed right next to it. Curious, the cog lifted the cockpit shielding and said "Hello? Anybody home?" Something inside the cockpit replied "Where are the Knowns? I was promised there would be Knowns here." "What's a Known?" the cog asked. The cog didn't live much longer after saying that. Chapter 1: Close Encounters Of The Weird KindCategory:FanfictionsCategory:Fanfictions in progressCategory:Fanfictions by ScourgesCustomPlants It was just a normal day for Chip. A completely ordinary day. That is, until he found the crashed spaceship in the middle of the street. Chip was just walking along and doing ToonTasks. He couldn't quite remember what he was supposed to be doing, so he opened his M.A.P.S. to find where he was supposed to go. Chip's vision was blocked by the map, so he couldn't see where he was going. Chip looked up from the map so he could see, and saw the building he was supposed to go to. He began crossing the street- -and hit a spaceship. "Ouch!" Chip wailed as he fell on his backside. He got strange looks from all the toons around him. One even said "Dude, you just ran into nothing." "NOTHING?! There's a SPACESHIP in the middle of the road!" Chip protested. "Um, I don't SEE a spaceship," the toon replied rudely, "so it must not EXIST." "You can't see AIR, but IT exists!" Chip yelled. "Whatever, nerd. Have fun with your invisible, NONEXISTENT spaceship!" the toon yelled back, then walked away laughing. Chip stuck his tongue out at the mean toon, then turned his attention back to the wrecked hull. He tried to climb into it, but the heat of the wreck burned his gloves. He pulled out his squirt gags and squirted the hull, cooling it down. Then Chip tried climbing over it again, and the hull was colder. He jumped into the cockpit and looked around. Mangled dashboard parts and broken glass made up the front part of the ship. Chip looked to the left and saw broken hull parts. Chip looked to the right and saw a word. The word UNKNOWN was written in oil, still wet from whenever it was used. Chip touched the oil with his glove and felt a tingly feeling. It actually felt quite pleasant for a while. Then the pain started. Immense pain began shooting up Chip's spine and playing havoc on his nerves. Chip stayed concious just long enough to scream. Chip woke up much later. Chapter 2: Much Later Chip's eyes fluttered open, then decided they wanted to stay closed. He could faintly hear the noises of, well, wherever he was. "His heart's back on the screen!" he could hear someone say. "Mmmmph," he groaned. "Chip? Wake up, Chip," the same person from before persisted. Then Chip finally decided to wake up. Bright light surrounded him. He looked around, but it didn't take too much looking to find out he had a respirator. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Chip," the person, who he could now identify as a doctor, said. "You were in that coma for a long time." "How long was I out?" Chip asked. "A few days," the doctor answered. "Maybe a week." "A WEEK?!" Chip shouted. "What did I miss? Anything?" "Not much at all. It's been a relatively slow week," the doctor answered coolly. Chip tried to get up, but got tangled in the wires attached to him. "Can I get up?" he asked the doctor. "Certainly," she replied as she unattached the wires and removed the respirator. "Did you ever figure out what the stuff on my glove was?" Chip asked. She walked over to a computer and searched lab_results.txt in the computer search bar. A document came up, and she clicked on it. "This says," she read, "that the liquid on your gloves was oil laced with a dual-action poison and tracing beacon. It's apparently supposed to soak through your skin and get into your blood, then it puts you in a coma so the tracer beacon can activate. It's foolproof." "Oh! Silly me! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Doctor Feline Better," Doctor Better said. "You already know my name, though," Chip chuckled. "Well, looks like you're ready to go!" Doctor Better remarked. After exchanging goodbyes, Chip walked out the door, feeling very good. Feeling very good, that is, until something landed in front of him. "I have found the Knowns again, I see," said the thing in front of him. "Prepare to be eliminated." Chapter 3: Unknown EnemiesCategory:Unknown "I really don't think I need to be eliminated at this time and place..." Chip said as he backed away. The thing just laughed and grabbed Chip. "Nonsense," the thing said. "You are in extreme need of elimination." The thing looked like a toon, except it had un-toony colors, black spiked gloves, and was more menacing somehow. Chip tried to back away, but the thing dug the spiked gloves into him. Chip yowled in pain. Someone passing by saw this and said "Hey! Stop hurting him!" The thing laughed again, a cold, heartless laugh, and said "I am Goloban, Savior of the Red Dimensions and Destroyer of Enemies. Why should I stop?" The toon ran over and punched Goloban in the face. "THAT'S why," she said. Goloban smiled, said "Have it your way," and grabbed the other toon also. Thankfully, Goloban couldn't hold the other toon and stab Chip at the same time, so Chip was relieved of the pain. Blood stained his shirt and dripped onto the ground. It also covered Goloban's spikes. "How are you going to kill us BOTH? It's not like you can," Chip said, with a slight whining note. "Oh, but I CAN," Goloban said. He then whistled like a toon would call their doodle. "Here boy!" The two toons heard very loud stomping. When they turned around, they saw a dragon-like creature. "Roast them," Goloban said with a smile, "and let us hear their screams of agony. The dragon roared, as if in agreement. As Goloban mounted his dragon steed, the dragon got spooked and started to run away whimpering. "No! Turn AROUND! BAD GROLG! BAD!!!" Goloban shrieked, but to no avail. After Goloban had ridden away, Chip said "Thank Flippy we're alive. What scared off the Grolg?" The other toon said "A spell. It was quite simple." "A SPELL?!" Chip shouted. "How did you do it?" The other toon said "I can teach you. My name's Orvilla. What's yours?" Chapter 4: Magical ThingsCategory:Unknown As Orvilla and Chip walked along, Chip began to notice strange things. A cog and a toon were in a battle, and the cog attacked the toon with its own head. A trash can opened up to reveal a portal, but closed again. A building's doors flew completely off, then it grew new ones. Orvilla took notice of Chip looking at all these things. "Are you seeing strange things too?" Orvilla asked. "I am. Why?" Chip replied. "They're happening all over Toontown. It might have to do with the guy who was harassing you before." Orvilla said while looking around for her house. Chip now noticed that they were in a small neighborhood. He was looking at the rustic housing when Orvilla started dragging him over to a garage. As soon as they were safely inside, Chip noticed all the posters of magicians on the walls. He recognized some posters for Fillini, the most famous horse magician, Quackers the Great, and Alex Ander, who was a not-so-famous magician who specialized in sleight-of-hand. Chip looked behind him and noticed that Orvilla was gone. As soon as he looked out the garage door, he heard a puff of smoke, and Orvilla was back. She snickered as he looked around in confusion. "I can teach you how to do that, too." They spent the next few hours reviewing everything from shadow manipulation to sleight-of-hand. Orvilla was a very good tutor, which compensated for Chip being a lousy student. As soon as they were done, they started to walk back to Toontown Central, but Orvilla stopped. "Um, Chip?" she asked. "Yeah?" Chip replied. "Do you ever get the feeling that you want to hug someone?" Orvilla asked. And so they did. Chapter 5: Digging Deep As Chip walked by himself back to Toontown Central, he noticed something was on the big screen, which was rarely used. "The Deep mining operation has uncovered a vein of a strange material, now nicknamed strangium. An armored van containing 50 pounds of strangium is being delivered to Loony Labs today. We have Professor Pete and Mr. Stan Stone here with us today," the anchorwoman said. "Thank you, Amanda," Professor Pete said. "What we know so far is that strangium can change into anything instantaneously. It actually changes its entire molecular structure in just a Planck time. It's astounding. Simply astounding." Stan Stone looked at Professor Pete strangely. "My client is a babbling idiot, ma'am. Planks are not measurements of time, but inanimate slabs of wood. Seeing as he runs the Toontown School House, you'd think he'd be smarter than that." Professor Pete looked very angry now. "These are PLANCKS, you mindless bacterium! A Planck is the smallest measurement of length in the Tooniverse, and Planck time is the time that it takes an object travelling at the speed of light to travel a Planck." "You just made that up," Stan replied coolly. "Planks are wood and bacteriums don't exist." "It's BACTERIA, you brain-dead gastropod! Bacteria is the plural form of bacterium! Perhaps YOU should be the one enrolling in school this fall, hmm?" Professor Pete shot back. "I already have a college degree." Stan Stone replied. "What, a Master's Degree in Stupidity? Ooh, maybe you'll get your Doctorate and become DOCTOR DUM-DUM, WITH A PHD IN BEING BRAINLESS!" Pete roared. "As I was SAYING," Stan replied yet again, "I already have a Master's Degree in Mining." "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this seg-" The anchorwoman was cut off and the show went to static. After a few seconds, the camera came back on to show that Stan Stone had been killed. Pete and the anchorwoman were both equally shocked. "We'll-we'll see you next time..." the anchorwoman stuttered. Before the next segment started, Chip noticed that Stan had puncture wounds similar to his own, but much more severe. That could mean only mean one thing. There was an Unknown in the studio.